It's in the Spark
by prowess
Summary: This is a late new year thingy...but it's fluffy!!! will that make you reconsider???please read it!!!


A/N: Greetings to all who enter and read! I'm very pleased with the results from What's Snow Like, to those that reviewed, thank you so much from the bottom of my touched heart. To those that haven't read it yet, please do and tell me what you think. I'm thinking of adding another chapter And so because of that wonderful feedback from you, I was inspired to write this New Year's fic for you. I know it's real real late, but it's not necessarily about New Years, just about fireworks and stuff, that normally is used during New Year's Day. That's it. May you enjoy and like it as much as What's Snow Like. Thank you so much.

Disclaimer: NOT MINE. Satisfied?

**It's in the Spark **by Prowess

                        "Wow, look at all those cool fireworks…" Hermione breathed silently as she watched another one fly through the sky. "They're all so bright and colorful,"

                        "And loud," Harry added, rubbing is ear. "I can barely hear." 

                        "Oh, nevertheless, it's still attractive. Especially in this view." The two friends were in a not so faraway cliff facing the Quidditch field, where lots of students and teachers have gathered to enjoy a wonderful party. It had been Dumbledore's idea, to relieve stress from the students and the teachers as well. Voldemort has yet stricken and everyone was forced to escape from daily work and prepare for the worst. Luckily, the evil Lord's plan somehow backfired, and everyone wanted to enjoy.

                        It was a funny view, thought Hermione, with all the teachers gathered around and distributing wizard fireworks, some creating the shape you want it to, just by a spell. They both suddenly saw a big face of Harry Potter burst into the air. Hermione giggled, Harry thought it wasn't funny.

                        "I looked really ugly, at the last part, when the light dispersed." He commented.

                        "You looked fatter, probably Miranda did it." Hermione assumed, knowing that the girl had an obvious crush on Harry anyway. Harry though a little bit shocked, did manage to give a smile. 

                        It seemed as if everyone was having fun. Even Neville's fears of Snape, somehow vanished, as Hermione clearly saw Snape hand him a firework to light, forcing a smile. Dumbledore was making a few sparks of his own, with his wand. Draco, trying to show off and imitate him, ended up electrocuting himself. Yep, everyone was there, except for a few people.

                        Well, besides the two of them, Ron dashed with his girlfriend Lavender and went away into some unknown place to do some thing. Who cares? What's important to Hermione is that she's got someone beside her and that someone is Harry. That's all that…

                        Matters…Harry thought, taking a glimpse of the wonderful woman sitting beside her right now. He also looked at the place they were at. There were trees and grass, a nice blue and white checkered mat was laid down for them to sit in. A picnic basket was beside him, filled with sandwiches and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. He was holding a nice big mug of butterbeer, and Hermione had hers laid in front of her. He watched as Hermione gazed at the sky, her eyes widening at every pop. Harry noticed the sparkle in Hermione's chocolate eyes. Such a lovely sight.

He took a small sip of butterbeer and tried to stir up a conversation. 

                        "So, what are we going to do?" Harry asked.

                        "Just watch," came her reply, "Unless you want to do something else."

                        "I don't know…"

                        "Just tell me if you've thought of something." 

                        "Alright." 

                        "I just can't stop looking at these. They're all so warm and festive. Makes me want to grab my wand and do a little tricks. But…"

                        "We left our wands, I know. Out of excitement." Harry finished. "Hopefully there wouldn't be any creatures round here."

                        "Oh, never mind that. Let's just watch. Why are you so naughty? You move around a lot. Why don't you just sit comfortably and watch the fireworks with me?"

                        "Because I've never had interest in them. All Dudley would do is light firecrackers  by the sidewalk every time I'd weed plants. He loves fire crackers. He's the only one lighting them in our whole neighborhood."

                        "Come on. Harry. Just this once. We're so much far from the fireworks anyway. And far from Dudley." 

                        "I suppose." 

                        A few more minutes silent at this point, and Harry was getting bored. But every time he looks to his side, he feels rejuvenated as he watches Hermione, still eagerly gazing at the color-filled sky. Harry took a bite of his second sandwich, and another and another, until he realized he was getting a third. 

                        "You seem to be hungry," Hermione mused, much to Harry's surprise. He realized he wasn't the only one who noticed.

                        "Well…maybe." Harry muttered, not wanting to say he was, well, bored. That fact can never be erased. He didn't like fireworks that much and wasn't interested at the sound, which reminded him of Uncle Vernon's bellowing voice. However, he was interested on thinking why Hermione would be fascinated at such things and her look of wonder and curiosity deeply touched Harry's heart. Whatever happened, Harry tried to make the best of this intimate moment, before Hermione finds out that he's…

                        …Not having that much fun, Hermione sighed. She was very fond of the firecrackers that day because fireworks weren't very common in their household. She didn't want to light one anyway, just admire them from afar. Too bad Harry does not feel the same way. But Hermione understands, it's just that every time a pop is heard, a different image is seen, and Hermione can't help but comprehend. Hermione didn't know what to do. Maybe her attraction to the noisy things was because she was scared. They don't have that much topics to talk about, obviously seen previously when they had such short conversations. But Hermione will think of a way, of course she would. Or her wit would demean her if she didn't try. 

                        Harry just finished half of his sandwich when Hermione knelt and took a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. She took out the first flavor, Sardine, disgustedly, and threw it on the grass. Soon, she was throwing almost every bean she took. Harry couldn't help but ask. 

                        "What's wrong?"

                        Ooopsss…caused too much attention, Hermione thought. But that was what she wanted him to do anyway. 

                        "I don't know. I guess I just picked an unlucky bad. All the flavors I dislike are here," she stated plainly.

                        "Oh, well, you can have my bag-"

                        "No, it's fine Harry, really, I'm not that hungry anyways." She said throwing the bag on the mat. Harry shrugged and went on with what he was doing. 

                        Hermione just stared at the bag. What was she going to do with it, besides eat it…She decided it was time to use her wits. What can she do with the bag?

                        Harry idly ate his beans, looking at each and checking he knows what the flavor could be before throwing it in his mouth. He just popped another and another and another until…

Pop….Tick….

                        Some thing hit his face. He turned to look, only to be stunned as another of those still unknown things hit his glasses. It was Hermione.

No. She wasn't the one that hit his face. Hermione was throwing some things at him. And when he managed to catch on up, he found out it was a little jellybean. 

                        "That was a very grand manifestation of your wonderful seeker skills Harry Potter." She giggled. Harry threw it back at her, which made her react quickly, closing her eyes and looking away. She threw a couple more at him, still without looking.

                        As Hermione threw one, Harry caught it with his mouth. 

                        "That's great! I couldn't do that." 

                        "It's just easy, you just have to watch what you are catching." Harry replied.

                        "Throw one at me."

                        Hermione laughed out as the bean bumped softly on her face, not really near her mouth. She tried and tried to catch but wasn't able to. But that didn't really matter. She had fun and is still having fun. 

                        Harry was relieved. Finally something exciting. Finally something he wanted to do. Finally something he could to with Hermione. Finally something he was able to impress Hermione with. Finally Hermione was looking at him.

                        Finally Harry is smiling, Hermione wondered as she shot another bean at Harry's mouth. It was nice having Harry around, and a little earlier she felt a little guilty abandoning him. She knew Harry's condition, how he is lonely in his home. And so Hermione had promised herself that she would stay by Harry's side and give him all the love and comfort he wasn't able to receive in the Dursley House. She was just about to catch a jellybean when something caught her eye.

                        Shwoosh…..

                        A large firework passed through the sky. 

                        "Woah…"Hermione breathed.

                        "Hermione! You caught it! You did!"

                        "I did?" 

                        "Yes, you did!" Harry cheered.

                        Hermione bit the bean that had the flavor blackforest, chewed it and smile. After swallowing it, she turned to Harry.

                        "Did you see the large comet that passed by?" she asked.

                        "No…a comet? Maybe it was just a firework." Harry replied.

                        "It doesn't look like the fireworks they have been lighting. And besides, there are fewer people." Hermione observed. Harry had nothing to say. She _had_ been staring at those poppy things for a whole lot of hours. 

                        "Well, make a wish then." Harry suggested, but as he turned, Hermione's eyes were closed already. It fluttered open so gracefully and slowly, like a butterfly exposing her beautiful wings for the first time. Smiling, she bit her lower lip. 

                        "Well?"

                        "Well, now we wait. I wished for something to happen today. If it really is a comet then it would come true." She smiled. Harry just smiled a goofy smile pretending to know what it was. 

                        Hermione just stood there, waiting and waiting and waiting and waiting. She kept on rocking and anticipating and fiddling with her fingers. Harry was silently freaking out. _What was it she wanted? More fireworks? To go home? A kiss?_

_                        A kiss? Why would she want that? _He mentally reminded himself. _She loved fireworks over me just a while ago. How can she want a kiss from me? That's just nothing compared to the explosions earlier._

                        _That kiss means everything!!! _Hermione mentally screamed. Harry, come on. She closed her eyes again. Maybe Harry would notice. Maybe he would…

                        _Freak out. _Harry reminded himself again. Hermione was closing her eyes for an unknown reason. _Why are you closing your eyes? Now I'm thinking it's better that she just stare at fireworks.. _

                        "Umm…Hermione, I think we better head back now." Harry started without looking at her. Hermione opened her eyes again, a little disappointed. She felt odd about Harry not looking at her.

                        "Harry?" she asked, just to check if he would look at her.

                        "Harry?"

                        "Harry?"

                        "Yeah?" Harry glanced quilckly. 

                        "Well, maybe you are right." She picked up all the jellybeans on the mat. Harry was picking some two. Just then, Harry knew he and Hermione were about to pick the same jellybean. As they were about to pick it, Harry's hand rushed up to her chin and quickly tilted it toward her. Before she could think, her lips were already pressed to his, in a warm kiss. She closed her eyes, unable to figure out her emotions. 

                        As the short kiss ended, Harry's eyes widened, and Hermione's too. The young man coughed. "Well, that wasn't expected. My apologies-"

                        "Oh my…" Hermione whispered, touching her lips. "It was a comet."

                        "What? I mean WHAT!" Harry suddenly knew what went on. "You mean you wished for me to kiss you?"

                        Hermione didn't answer. She just started a small laugh, then it grew louder and louder, finally she was rolling in the grass. As she was able to breathe normally, she answered.

                        "No. Not really. I just wished for it to give me a sign if there was something more between us. It's not as if you didn't like it," she giggled. "Can you imagine…I can't believe that the comet's beauty has lost it's way and wandered here." 

                        "Beauty? It's not lost. It has always been right here." Harry whispered, cupping her cheeks. Hermione smiled as she stood up and went back to the castle with Harry. 

A/N: Well….that's just about it…..I hope you like this. I don't know which is better, What's Snow Like, or this. But you be the judge. Read and Review!!! Please!! If you liked this read some of my other fics!!!! Please!!! I'm making a real New Year special although it's real late, but why wait for next year??? I really do hope that you tell me what you think about this. Thank you so much to all who will. 

                        "Hermione, look at that! Another comet!" 

                        "Oh I didn't see it. You go make your wish." Harry closed his eyes.

                        "Alright. I'm done."

                        "Good." Hermione answered as she tiptoed to give Harry a kiss.

                        "Boy that was fast!" Harry replied.

                        "What? I mean WHAT? You mean you wished for me to kiss you?"                      

Harry giggled. "It's not like you didn't like it."

"Oh, Come here you!" Hermione replied. 


End file.
